Northlander
Appearance The Northlanders are tall, about 6’5” to 7’2”, and have very pale skin, blond, platinum, or fiery red hair, and blue or green eyes. They are commonly very sturdily built, and, much like the Drallak, their men are fond of owning gloriously groomed beards. In combat, they are known to obscure their faces, either by a full helm or face paint, both of which are carefully designed to frighten the enemy. Occupations Northlanders believe that they will not see their afterlife if they did not die in battle. They are thus quite violent and make excellent warriors and battlemages. There is a special type of warrior-bard that often takes a leadership role in their society as well, known as a Skaald. Homeland Northlanders hail from the Whitelands, far to the northwest of mainland Cyrnest. It is not on any map of Cyrnest because it has never been discovered by any non-Northlander. Languages Nortlandu. Roll against your Intellect. If you are successful, you may also speak one of the human languages of Cyrnest. Attitude The Northlanders, also known as Whitelanders, are a race of warlike human men from the frozen north, primarily sailors and pirates, who are only known to the inhabitants of Cyrnest as barbarians and pillagers. They often sail in on long boats made to look like giant sea creatures and assault a coastal city, wiping clean its resources before retreating back to the water. Despite their warlikeness, which is seen by most of the other inhabitants of Cyrnest in a bad light, the Northlanders are fiercely proud and have a rich culture and heritage, filled with the songs of heroes and the worship of men fallen bravely in battle. Innate Abilities *''Alcohol Tolerance: Northlanders can get as drunk as they please and not suffer any of the ill effects.'' *''Bad Reputation: Anyone from Cyrnest will automatically believe a Northlander is part of a raiding party there to rape, loot, and pillage.'' *''Bravery: Nothing can put fear into a Northlander. They will never run away, and they do not suffer penalties when surprised. This, however, doubles as being Brash, which means they will almost always choose to outright attack.'' *''Callous: Northlanders don’t care about anyone but other Northlanders, and then, they must be closely related before the Northlander will raise a little finger to help them.'' *''Chauvanistic: Northlanders see women as babycaretakers, and while they do honor and respect them, this honor can come off very poorly with a woman of a society where women are equals of men.'' *''Cold Resistance: All cold damage done to a Northlander is reduced by two ranks.'' *''Weakness to Heat: All heat damage done to a Northlander is increased by one rank.'' *''Intolerance: Northlanders, while they can be talked into working with a group of non-Northlanders, will still be very hard-pressed to actually LIKE any of their'' party members. Racial Modifiers STR: +5 AGL: +5 DEX: +5 REF: +5 FOR: +15 INT: -5 WLP: +10 FTH: +10 FOC: +5 PSY: 0 PER: -10 LCK: -10 Size: 1 Category:Races Category:Days of Old